la voz del amor
by balmacedaamanda232
Summary: que detono que Dart Vader salvara a su hijo del emperador. Star Wars no me pertenece hago esto por diversion. espero que les guste


Recuerda…un jedi obtiene su fortaleza de la fuerza…pero cuidado la ira, el miedo, la agresión son los lados oscuros, una vez que comiences a andar por esos caminos dominara tu destino para siempre.

Las palabras del maestro Yoda rondaban la cabeza de Anakin mientras era transportado hasta la sala de su maestro, el ahora emperador Palpatin, su señor Sith.

Él sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, en el rincón más recóndito de su alma, allí donde el poder del emperador no podía corromper, existía el conflicto del que tanto hablaba su hijo, aun así él había decidido ignorarlo.

Peleo con Luke, pero este busco subido en una pasarela, seguir evitando la confrontación, hablando nuevamente el muchacho-tus pensamientos te traicionan padre- dijo desde las alturas –siento el bien en ti, el conflicto

Pero Anakin estaba demasiado unido al lado oscuro y no podía dejar que el dolor volviera a azotarlo, la última vez que lo sintió fue la noche que Padme murió, por su culpa le dijo el emperador, aunque ahora, años más tarde descubría que le había mentido, porque entendía, que si hubiera muerto en Mustafa nunca podrían haber nacido su hijo.

–No pudiste matarme antes y no creo que me destruyas ahora –dijo desde la pasarela

\- Subestimas el poder del lado oscuro- contesto aun empecinado en seguir las ordenes de quien lo engaño –si no vas a pelear entonces encontraras tu destino

Y lanzando su sable destruyo parte de la pasarela haciendo que Luke cayera; mientras que el emperador se regocijaba en la pelea entre padre e hijo, su risa retorcida se oía por todo el lugar.

Lentamente bajo hacia donde había visto caer a su hijo mientras sentía la desesperación por miedo a perder a su hermana y a sus amigos. En alguna parte oculta escondió la alegría de saber que habían sido dos los hijos que había tenido con su hermosa Padme, aun así lo uso para provocar al muchacho que aún se negaba a pelar con él. Mientras fuera la batalla continuaba.

-No puedes esconderte para siempre –le espeto mientras lo buscaba

-No peleare contigo –repitió empecinado el joven

-Entrégate al lado oscuro-le repetía mientras lo buscaba en la oscuridad donde se había refugiado- es la única forma de salvar a tus amigos… tus pensamientos te traicionan… tus sentimientos hacia ellos son fuertes… en especial hacia tu hermana…

Luke escuchaba a su padre y el odio comenzó a superar cualquier intención de traerlo de regreso, sintió como si un volcán estalla dentro de su cuerpo, cuando lo oyó decir que si él no se volvía al lado oscuro procuraría que ella si lo hiciera.

Salió de su escondite y haciendo uso de todo el poder que fluyo por su cuerpo comenzó a atacar al hombre que le diera la vida pero que también pensaba destruirla junto con la de su hermana recién descubierta.

¡No!... él no lo permitiría… simplemente no podía… esos eran los pensamientos de Luke mientras se daba una feroz batalla, padre contra hijo, sable rojo contra sable azul, el ultimo Jedi contra un Sith poderoso.

Luke gano pero como recompensa el emperador lo atacaba con todas fuerzas, mientras que Anakin solo lo observaba, de la nada el antiguo Jedi volvió a ver a su ángel.

-Anakin como puedes permitir esto –la voz dulce de Padme –no ves que va a asesinar a nuestro hijo

Anakin no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero aun así allí estaba ella junto a su hijo, lloraba desesperada viendo como era lastimado

-Haz algo… no permitas esto-ella le rogaba y él no podía reaccionar-es que no ves que es parte tuya y mía

-No puedo –solo fue un pensamiento pero al parecer ella podía oírlo

-Si puedes amor mío- le dijo entre sollozos –acoso no eres el Jedi más poderoso de la galaxia

-Ya no soy un Jedi –le dijo con tristeza –deje de serlo el día que tu moriste

-No, tu siempre lo serás –lo miro con un amor intenso –salva a nuestro hijo y regresa a mi lado llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote

El veía los rayos atravesar el endeble cuerpo de su hijo, mientras lo oía clamar por su ayuda y allí mirando esa terrible escena el Sith que existía desapareció, aquel que alguna vez se creyó daría balance a la fuerza regreso mientras sentía la luz renacer dentro de él.

Sintió la fuerza fluir dentro de él, con un grito tomo desprevenido al maldito que destruyo su vida y por quien dejo morir a la mujer que amaba, no… no permitiría que volviera a suceder aunque esto le costara la vida.

Con el cuerpo del anciano sobre su cabeza uso cada gramo de fuerza en su interior y camino hasta el borde donde arrojo a aquella despreciable criatura, sentía la vida irse pero esta vez hacia lo correcto y podía ver el rostro de su amada con una sonrisa aguardándolo más allá, ella quería que él se uniera a ella.

Ambos hombres sintieron la fuerza del emperador desaparecer, Anakin cayo agotado pero en paz, había destruido al último sith. No, él era el último sith pero también estaba condenado, una vez que muriera ya no habría más representantes del mal.

El lugar era un completo caos por el ataque de la rebelión, fue fácil pasar desapercibidos y llegar hasta los hangares, el joven Skywaker llevaba a su padre, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo pero su deber era salvarlo a como diera lugar.

Casi habian alcanzado la nave pero en la plataforma el jedi oscuro se desplomo, yo no le quedaban fuerzas para más, solo un deseo consumía su corazón en ese instante.

-Luke ayúdame a sacarme esta mascara- le pidió con la poca energía que le quedaba

-Pero… morirás- protesto el joven con angustia

-Nada puede detener eso ahora… solo por una vez deja que te mire con mis propios ojos- ya no quedaba tiempo

El joven afirmo con la cabeza mientras buscaba los seguros y comenzaba a quitar aquella monstruosa mascara que había usada par más de veinte años, dejando al descubierto una cabeza llena de cables y deformada por el fuego, llena de cicatrices que produjeron las quemaduras en la última pelea con Obi-Wan

Las miradas se cruzaron aquellos ojos celestes claros vieron por primera vez a su joven y fuerte hijo, si era un gran hombre y sería un poderoso Jedi, el cumpliría la profecía que el mismo no fue capaz.

-Ahora… vete, hijo mío déjame –lo insto

-¡No! vendrás conmigo, no te dejare aquí… debo salvarte

-Ya lo hiciste- murmuro con una sonrisa cancina- tenías razón sobre mi… dile a tu hermana… que tu tenías razón

Y así con una tímida sonrisa a su hijo murió el gran guerrero Anakin Skywalker

-No te dejare padre- con gran esfuerzo Luke metió el cuerpo de su padre dentro de la nave con el tiempo justo para abandonar el lugar y ver como la rebelión destruía una vez más la estrella de la muerte

Horas más tarde, sobre una pira funeraria Luke quemo el cuerpo de su padre o lo que quedaba de él, liberando así su espirito.

Anakin fue recibido por Obi-Wan el hombre que alguna vez fuera su maestro y hermano, la mirada severa que le dirigió le hizo desear estar en otro lugar, cualquier lugar.

-Yo… -comenzó a balbucear- sé que no soy merecedor…

-Si estás aquí –la voz de Obi-Wan comenzó a hablar tranquilamente –es porque la fuerza así lo decidió y yo solo puedo abrazar a mi hermano

Anakin sintió los brazos de su amigo y sintió una paz olvidada

-Hay un lugar donde deberías ir -Qui-Gon hablo a su espalda –ella aun te está esperando

Anakin le sonrio mientras concentraba toda su energía en ella, casi de inmediato se vio en aquel lago donde ellos habían estado cuando jóvenes, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido allí estaba ella, con su vestido de espalda descubierta, su largo cabello rizado y su rostro vuelto hacia el lago

Con timidez se fue acercando hasta casi rozar la espalda de la joven, escucho una risa tan particular, podría reconocerla donde fuera.

-Ey extraña –susurro en su oído mientras la sentía recostarse contra su pecho y el deslizaba sus manos sobre su vientre –te extrañe

-Y yo a ti, amor mío…-la suave voz de ella fue música para sus oídos –no tienes idea

-Podrás perdonarme algún día –la angustia invadía sus palabras y el pecho provocándole un gran dolor

Ella solamente volteo y apoyo su delicada mano sobre el pecho de su amado-No tengo nada que perdonarte sin embargo si agradecer que salvaras a nuestro hijo

-Es que yo soy un monstruo –las lágrimas corrían por su rostro- he hecho cosas y a ti… ti te mate y casi mato a nuestros hijos

-No mi cielo –ella le acuno el rostro con sus pequeñas manos –no fuiste tú…de hecho yo perdí la fuerzas de vivir después de que tu…

-De todas maneras fue mi culpa –él no podía soportar ese sufrimiento –yo debería ser castigado

-Ya lo fuiste y ahora que encaminaste tu camino estas donde perteneces junto a mí –ella acerco sus labios a los de Anakin, mientras él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos –si la fuerza te trajo es por algo no lo crees

Padme le sonreía con cariño mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, el sentía que no le cabía tanta felicidad en el pecho

-Crees que ahora podremos ser felices –pregunto el muchacho –solo deseo pasar la eternidad junto a ti

-Si mi Amor –le dijo ella con seguridad –vamos a casa

Así ambos abrazados comenzaron a desaparecer…

Fin


End file.
